Solar modules are typically connected in series in so-called strings, and depending on the size of the solar generator several strings are connected in parallel. The power cabling of solar modules must meet a number of requirements for this purpose. Firstly, string voltages are currently typically up to 1000 volts, and currents are in the ampere range. Furthermore, the connection cables are at least partially routed in the open air, so that certain requirements must be met in terms of water resistance.
For this purpose, the Applicant has developed a connector system under the brand SUNCLIX® that meets the specified requirements in an outstanding manner. The SUNCLIX® connector system includes single-pole electric connectors having a metal terminal element which is designed for the electric voltages and currents required in the solar sector.
For solar installations, wall feedthroughs are possibly needed for electric feedthrough through a housing wall of a connection box, e.g. the housing wall of a combiner box or string combiner box. So it may be desirable for a connector to be directly installed in a wall of the connection box housing, so that the mating connector can directly be plugged to the housing.
For this purpose, DE 10 2011 112 283 describes a single-pole electric wall feedthrough pluggable on both sides for cabling solar installations. Such feedthroughs may, for example, be used for string combiner boxes. Such a wall feedthrough pluggable on both sides is very easily operated by the user. However, it is a relatively complex solution which moreover requires a lot of space within the connection box housing which, on the other hand, it is not always compensated by the advantages of the two-sided pluggable connection.
A wall-mountable electric connector with a multi-part housing is described in DE 10 2010 034 881. Although this connector is suitable for a variety of application fields, the ease of operation and the compatibility for certain applications in solar technology are further improvable.
Due to the huge cost pressure, it is moreover desirable to keep the production, storage and logistics costs of a connector system for photovoltaic systems as low as possible on the one hand, and yet to provide for a flexible, but still simple and reliable installation when cabling solar systems on the other hand.